Nyatanya Tidak
by anclyne
Summary: Kau memperhatikannya sepanjang hari—Sanada/Sawamura for #Shibamuratales


Sinar Mentari menyusup melalui celah-celah jendela. Angin lembut menghembus tirai berdebu. Partikelnya melayang berputar bak kerlap-kerlip dalam gelap. Kau tahu, sebentar lagi dia akan terjaga dari lelapnya.

Dan ketika suara sibak selimut terdengar. Kau tahu pula, sinar yang lebih menyilaukan dan menghangatkan dari matahari akan menyapa lensa emas milikmu.

"Selamat pagi, Eijun."

.

.

* * *

 **Nyatanya Tidak**

Story by anclyne

Diamond no ace © Terasen

Sanada Shunpei x Sawamura Eijun

warn: 2nd Pov, fast-pace, typo(?)

a/n: Sengaja mau bilang di awal, fic ini sebagai pembuka Event. Untuk yang kepo, bisa cek selengkapnya di profil-ku. ;) Ayok ramein, ada gift-nya juga!

a/n (2): Karena fic ini diketik ngebut satu jam, jadi tolong dimaklumi hasilnya #duk

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

* * *

[7]

Pagi ini, toko miliknya ramai seperti biasa. Entah pengunjung yang ingin melakukan pemesanan, atau sekedar melihat-lihat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli. Kau suka melihat dia melayani pengunjung dengan keramah-tamahan. Kau suka, sepanjang hari memperhatikan dia tanpa bosan. Dan kau suka, saat dia sesekali melempar senyum lembut padamu.

Kau menyukai semua yang ada pada dirinya tanpa celah.

.

* * *

[6]

Ketika toko tidak ada satupun pengunjung, kau tau dia tengah menutup tokonya. Hari libur, itu berarti satu hari penuh, dia akan berada di sisimu, dan kau akan senantiasa setia menemaninya membuat pesanan permintaan pelanggannya.

.

* * *

[5]

Ada momen berharga, di mana hanya ada kau dan dia. Saat itu pula, dirinya tanpa ragu menangis dan memelukmu erat. Air matanya menghangatkan bahu. Kau hanya bisa diam, dan berharap, untuk bisa sekedar menepuk punggung menenangkannya-

Tapi nyatanya kau tidak.

.

* * *

[4]

Satu minggu lamanya dia menutup toko. Tanpa pulang satu haripun sejak hari di mana dia menangis. Rasanya kosong dan dingin tanpa melihat dia seharipun. Kau hanya menunggu, tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

* * *

[3]

Akhirnya dia pulang. Hangat kembali menyelimuti dadamu. Namun tidak seperti kebiasaannya yang selalu memberimu senyum. Dia berlalu melewatimu begitu saja. Ada rasa dingin-lebih dari yang pertama kau rasakan.

Sakit sekali hingga kau ingin meneteskan air mata.

Tapi nyatanya kau tidak.

.

* * *

[2]

Dia membuka kembali tokonya. Ramai seperti biasa, hanya satu yang nampak aneh-bukan padanya, tapi padamu. Wanita muda itu menatapmu lama, bahkan tanpa ragu menyentuh helai coklat dengan jemarinya.

Kau tidak suka. Kau hanya ingin disentuh olehnya.

Dan beruntunglah, malam itu juga, dia kembali memelukmu erat-disertai senyum juga air mata sambil berkali-kali mengucap kata maaf.

Kau tidak mengerti mengapa dia meminta maaf kepadamu. Apa salah dirinya? Apa yang dia perbuat?

Tidak seperti yang kau harap, tapi apapun yang dilakukannya padamu, kau akan memaafkannya—karena dia sangat berharga.

Ingin rasanya kau ucapkan itu,

—tapi nyatanya kau tidak.

.

* * *

[1]

" _Shunpei_ Onii-san _, boleh kau bermain bersamanya_?" _Anak kecil itu menunjukmu di suatu hari_.

" _Tidak bisa._ "

" _Ehh, kenapa_?"

" _Karena boneka yang satu ini bukan mainan. Dia temanku, dia berharga untukku._ " _Dia tersenyum, bersamaan dengan hatimu yang menghangat_.

" _Baiklah… Apa dia punya nama_?"

" _Tentu. Namanya Eijun_."

 _Saat itu pula kau jatuh padanya_.

.

* * *

[0]

Kini kau mengerti segalanya. Apa yang dia lakukan, apa yang wanita muda kemarin lakukan, kenapa kau dibersihkan dan digantikan baju dengan yang baru. Kenapa dia menutup tokonya begitu lama, mengapa dia menangis, dan mengapa dia meminta maaf.

Ibunya sakit keras, dan dia terpaksa menjualmu. Kau tidak dapat berkata apapun, hanya menerima. Karena kau hanya sebuah boneka peghias ruangan yang setia menemaninya dengan segala takdirmu.

Kau masih melihatnya kala di masukkannya kau ke dalam kotak besar. Kau tahu dia tidak menginginkan ini semua. Benar, kaulah yang paling tahu.

Jika diberi keajaiban untuk mengucap satu kalimat sebelum kau dibawa pergi, Eijun-begitu nama yang dia berikan padamu. Kau akan mengatakan;

"Terimakasih atas segalanya, aku mencintaimu, _Master_."

.

— _Tapi nyatanya kau tidak_.

.

.

 **Prompt;**

 **[Pinnochio** © **Carlo callody]**


End file.
